


Parabatai triad

by stellecraft



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Something went wrong when Jace and Alec took the parabatai bond and a third member was included. Magnus knows the laws behind the parabatai bond but that won't stop him from loving his shadowhunter or letting Jace into their bed.





	Parabatai triad

       “Your first time with anyone is magical.” Izzy spun around as she went through her brother’s closet. “I still can’t believe that you never…”

       “Izzy, can we focus on the problem at hand?”

       “No, but seriously, I thought you and Jace…”

       “Izzy it’s against the rules. We’re Parabatai.”

       “Not even before? I mean you were teenage boys together. Tell me you didn’t get curious.”

       “I may have been in love with him Izzy but we never…” Alec clenched his hands. “It never happened.”

       “Well, brother I will make sure your warlock is all over you. You’ve been getting snippy recently. I’ve never seen a case of blue balls so bad.” Alec groaned as his sister dived back into his closet. “There is nothing good in here.”

       “I’m not you Izzy.” Alec flopped onto his bed with a groan. He just wanted to have sex with his boyfriend.

       “Well, tonight channel me while still being you.” Izzy let out a noise of achievement and appeared from his closet with a pair of jeans. Alec had meant to bring them back to the store but had never managed to. They were too tight for his liking.

       “Izzy no.”

       “Alec yes. These will show off your ass.” She dove back into his closet and appeared again with a fitted button down in an emerald color. She tossed it at him and shoved him behind the screen she had set up to change. When he came out she tugged one side of his shirt out of his pants, leaving it half untucked. Her hands, covered in some type of gel, mussed up his hair. Finally, she sat him down in front of a mirror she had dragged in.

       “No Izzy.”

       “Alec the man appreciates a little makeup. Well, more than a little. I’m just going to make your eyes pop and bring out your cheekbones a bit.” Alec flinched as she brushed things over his face. When she lined his eyes his eyes began to water. When she finally let him go he tried to rub his eyes. She grabbed his hands.

       “Izzy!”

       “You’ll smudge it.” Izzy moved from blocking his view and Alec got a good look at himself. The shirt fit his shoulders and his eyes were more intense. He stood up and caught a glimpse of how the jeans hugged his ass.

       “Brother darling you look amazing.” Izzy practically dragged him through the institute and shoved him out the front door. She felt Jace come up beside her and looked up him, not missing the look he was giving Alec’s ass.

       “You can crash on my couch.”

       “I’d rather not stay at…” Jace looked her over as she smirked. “You’re telling me you have a secret apartment somewhere?”

       “And you’re welcome to it.”

 

* * *

 

 

       “Darling come on in.” Magnus was flipping through a book when Alec arrived. He was planning for a quiet night in with lots of languid making out on the couch and perhaps some movies when he looked up. Alec’s eyes were lightly lined with kohl, the shirt he was wearing fit him perfectly, and those jeans looked painted on. Magnus let his eyes roam over Alec’s figure. Sure, he had seen his boyfriend shirtless, Alec had a tendency to get hurt and need some warlock TLC, but this was a treat.

       “Oh, darling you don’t have to get dressed up for me.” He walked over to Alec and walked around him. “Izzy did a fantastic job.” Magnus couldn’t help bringing his fingers up to smudge at the kohl slightly, giving Alec a smokier look. “There. Perfection.” Alec seemed to lean into the hand and Magnus pressed up slightly to give him a kiss.

       “She insisted.”

       “Oh, I don’t doubt it. Now, what’s the occasion? It’s not your birthday. It’s not my birthday. You aren’t here to pay a fee, I’d do you pro bono anyway.” He watched Alec’s face and got it. He grinned slightly. His virgin boyfriend was trying to seduce him. Well, that was certainly unexpected. He led Alec over to the couch and got him a cocktail. He made sure it was one of his own very sugary confections because he knew his boyfriend hated the taste of alcohol. All the more for him. When Alec had downed the drink Magnus settled into his lap comfortably.

       “So, tell me. Did your sister ever experiment with the stamina rune during sex?” Alec blushed and Magnus took pity on him. “Oh, please she sent you over here as a gorgeously wrapped present.” He stood and pulled Alec into a kiss. When he pulled away he kept his arms around Alec’s neck.

       “Was it that obvious?”

       “Oh, darling your sister doesn’t do anything that isn’t obvious.” Magnus dropped his playful act. “Say the word and we can spend the night in my bed curled around each other, asleep.” Alec took a steadying breath.

       “No. I want this.” Magnus twined his fingers through Alec’s and tugged him into the bedroom. With a snap, the doors slammed shut and locked.

       “Good because I plan to have my way with you.” Magnus looked over his treat and began to undo the buttons. When he got to the bottom he pulled the shirt free from the pants and shoved it off. Alec pulled him in to a hungry kiss which Magnus returned. When they both pulled away, breathing heavily, Magnus pulled away to look over Alec. With a shove, he pushed Alec to sprawl on his bed and settled on the other man’s hips. He shrugged off his own shirt and tossed it into a corner. Hands ran down his sides and he shivered. Magnus indulged himself by vanishing the rest of their clothes and rutting against the hard cock he could feel against his ass.

       “Magnus…” Alec’s voice was a drawn-out moan and Magnus grinned. Pulling completely off he looked his boyfriend over. Alec was all lean muscle with just the right amount of softness. He made Magnus’ mouth water just looking him over. Alec’s cock jutted out, an angry red, from the curls of hair that covered his pubic region. Magnus tutted.

       “Such beauty shouldn’t be obscured.” Magnus always found clean-shaven men attractive and snapped his fingers. Alec’s pubic hair vanished along with his chest hair and Magnus shrugged. He had only meant to use the shaving spell on Alec’s dick. He must be a little enthusiastic if his magic was sparking out of control. He couldn’t help but move down Alec’s body and begin to lick at Alec’s cock. Alec moaned and tried to thrust up. Magnus tutted and pulled away.

       “Magnus.” Alec’s hand seemed to be scrabbling under him and Magnus pulled back to look. Alec was clumsily trying to work a finger into his entrance dry. Magnus grabbed his hands and tugged them up over his head.

       “Who says I’m going to fuck you.” Alec looked up at him confused and Magnus smiled sweetly.

       “I thought…”

       “You thought that I’d prefer to stick my dick into you because I’m experienced. Darling no for your first time I am going to send you to heaven.” Magnus pulled himself up slightly and leaned in to kiss Alec. He snapped his fingers slightly and moaned quietly at the feeling of his ass loosening and being coated with slick. That spell was the best thing he created ever. With a bit of maneuvering, he lined up with Alec’s cock and slid down with a moan.

       Alec’s head was thrown back as Magnus sunk down on his cock. Magnus was tight, hot, oh gods it was too much. Alec felt his stamina rune activate and suddenly he was further away from his orgasm. He groaned slightly.

       “I cannot have you cumming before I’m ready can I.” Magnus began working himself on Alec’s cock moaning slightly. God even this man felt amazing inside him. If Magnus was having his way he’d have him inside him all the time. He slowly worked himself closer and closer to his own orgasm knowing it would set Alec’s off. He leaned in, nipping at Alec’s lips and moaned when Alec tugged on the nipple rings that had slipped from under their glamour. Magnus knew his eyes were unglamoured as well and knew that the rune on his hip was also probably showing but he didn’t care. He arched into Alec’s touch as the man’s hands ran down his back and circled around Magnus’ entrance.

       The feeling of Alec’s fingers rubbing where they were joined was what set him over the edge. The shields sprung to life as his magic slammed out of him as he came, absorbing what they could and channeling the rest into the shields of the house. He felt more than heard Alec topple over the edge as well and moaned quietly as the man came inside of him.

       When Magnus recovered he pressed kisses to Alec’s chest and pulled himself off of the other man’s dick. With a wave of his hand, he cleaned the two of them up and rested his head against Alec’s chest.

       “Wow.” Alec’s voice was rough and Magnus smiled.

       “That all?”

       “Oh no I just now see why Izzy does this all the time.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Izzy watched as Jace downed another shot. They were curled up in her secret apartment dressed in sweats and soft t-shirts that she had stolen from Alec years ago. Jace buried his head in his hands.

       “That ass. I’ve spent so many years just staring at that ass.”

       “I don’t want to hear about my brother’s ass.”

       “Who says it's your brother?” Jace’s face showed her his feelings.

       “How long?”

       “Since before we became parabatai.” Izzy poured him another shot. The two idiots had been pining after each other for years and each had followed the letter of the law. Where was fuck the clave Jace when you needed him. Instead, she had this drunk off his ass Jace who was spilling his darkest secrets to her.

       When Jace finally stopped pining over her brother she helped to heave him to bed, left a glass of water and some painkillers on the bedside table, and entered her own room. Quickly she composed a fire message to Magnus.

 

* * *

 

 

       Magnus pulled on his workout clothes as soon as he got Izzy’s message. Alec was asleep in his bed as he portaled to a location he knew was close to the address of where Izzy was. When he arrived at the door he found Izzy sitting on the stoop.

“I left your brother warm in bed for this Izzy. This had better have been the emergency you made it out to be.” He settled on the stoop next to her. “I should thank you for your work in preparing Alexander for tonight. That is the only reason I am here. I hate to owe anyone.”

       “My brother and Jace have been pining after each other for years without realizing it.”

       “Well dear I knew that Alec had feelings for Jace, the memory demon made that clear, but how did you get Jace to spill his guts?”

       “Jace can’t hold his vodka very well. He has never been able to.” Izzy looked over the warlock next to her. “I’m sorry I just felt you needed to know.”

       “Oh don’t be sorry. You care for them both.” Magnus turned the thought over in his mind. Jace was gorgeous in his own way and it wouldn’t be the first threesome he had ever been in. “We need to plan how to make this work.”

       “Make this work?”

       “Well yes. How am I supposed to get into Jace’s pants let alone both their pants at the same time?”

 

* * *

 

 

       Magnus slid back into the bedroom and stripped. He had stayed out longer than anticipated talking with Izzy about how to convince Jace and Alec to stop being idiots. He was settling into bed when hands calloused by a bowstring stopped him. Hands traced his hip where the rune was.

       “This is a parabatai rune.”

       “I am well aware of what it is Alexander. I’ve had it for,” Magnus scrunched up his face slightly, “2570 days. I did research on it when it first appeared then glamoured it. I can hide it if you prefer.”

       “How do you have a parabatai rune?”

       “I don’t really know. It just appeared with echoing voices.” Magnus glamoured over the rune with a sigh. “I don’t particularly mind it that much. If whoever it needs me then I will help them.” Magnus pressed his back against Alec’s front.

       “Only shadowhunters should have it.”

       “If you wish I will go talk to the silent brothers.”

       “No. It's not safe for you there.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Despite Alec’s insistence that Magnus not go see the silent brothers, Magnus made his way down the downworlders entrance into the catacombs. He didn’t flinch when one of the silent brothers appeared before him.

_“What do you wish to know Magnus Bane.”_

       “I carry a parabatai mark. I wish to know why.” Magnus followed the man down the hallways. They passed through a ward and Magnus stopped dead. The walls of the room were covered with books. Magnus tried not to rush to one of the shelves with spellbooks. The silent brother he was following gave him a look.

 _“You are parabatai. You are allowed to come in whenever you please. These books are welcome for you to look over.”_ The man walked over to a shelf and pulled down a book. _“How long ago did the mark appear?”_

       “2573 days ago.” The man flipped through the pages until he reached the proper day. Only one entry was on the page.

_“Your parabatai bond coincides with the bonding of Alexander Lightwood and Jace Wayland. Your parabatai are you lover and his parabatai.”_

       “Alec will not like this.”

 _“It is not allowed but many parabatai form romantic relationships despite the law. Those who are caught become silent brothers.”_ The man waved his hands and a copy of several pages appeared in front of Magnus. He recognized it as copies of the laws.

       “How does me being a downworlder effect the parabatai bond.”

 _“It makes the bond stronger. Downworlder parabatai bonds are rare. They were more frequent in the past before the shadowhunters became the pure blood that they are today.”_ More pages appeared in front of him, written in elaborate script. There were names of shadowhunters and names of downworlders with their designations. Most were warlocks.

       “Thank you for all this.”

 _“You are parabatai. You are tied to the shadowhunters. You know the way out.”_ Magnus watched as the hooded figure left the room. He took advantage to look over a few of the spell books before he left, clutching the notes he had taken.

 

* * *

 

 

       Magnus practically threw the guard across the room as he tried to pull him away from Alec. The man had tried to track Jace and had gone somewhat comatose. He would occasionally speak deliriously but he wouldn’t make any sense. Magnus gripped Alec’s hand tightly as he used his magic to try to bring Alec around. When they finally managed to get Alec to Magnus’ loft Magnus looked at Izzy.

       “I have to go.”

       “Go where. He needs you.”

       “The silent brothers might be able to help. The silent brothers are all parabatai who were caught in romantic relationships, Izzy. They could help us.”

       “They will never accept you.” Magnus yanked up his shirt to reveal the parabatai rune.

       “They accept me.” Magnus pulled away from Alec with a pained noise. “I might be able to help find Jace at the very least.” Izzy’s fingers traced over the rune.

       “You’re a triad.” Izzy looked Magnus over. “Go. I’ll stay.” Magnus portaled away to the downworlder entrance to the city of bones. He had barely through the entrance when a silent brother descended on him. He followed the man down to a central chamber. In the middle of the chamber, he was stopped by his escort. The man moved into a position in the circle of silent brothers.

_“This will hurt.”_

       “I know. Do it. Find Jace. Bring him back to us.” The floor around him began to glow and the pain exploded. He dropped to his knees and pressed his hand to the parabatai rune. He could feel Alec chasing after Jace and could feel Jace struggling against hands. He focused on Jace and noticed the white walls and people in scrubs around him. The pain let up and Magnus took a breath.

       “The hospital. He’s at the hospital.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Magnus watched as Aldertree led Jace away. Alec was gripping his hand still out of it from trying to track Jace. Magnus gathered Alec into his arms and carried the other man into his bedroom, settling him gently on the bed. Izzy followed them.

       “I’m so sorry.”

       “No. It was what needed to be done to save Alec. I would make the same decision if I had to. So would Alec.” Magnus brushed the hair out of Alec’s eyes. The man had fallen back asleep but Magnus could tell it was a natural sleep. “Sit with him?”

       “You’re going back to the city of bones aren’t you?”

       “I need to talk to the silent brothers.” Magnus pushed himself up and took one more look at Alec. He went into the closet and came out wearing a cloak. He portaled himself near the entrance to the city of bones and slipped inside pulling his hood up.

 

* * *

 

 

       Jace had scarcely been shoved into his cell when he was pulled out by a silent brother. He was led through a series of staircases and tunnels until he was deeper in the catacombs than any shadowhunter was allowed to be.

       “Where are you taking me.”

_“We cherish the bond of parabatai. You have the right to see yours. He has assured us of your innocence. You will still have to face the trial.”_

       “Alec’s here?” Jace found himself shoved into a room and the door slammed shut behind him. A figure stood at the other end of the room, cloaked. “Where’s Alec?” The figure turned and pulled the hood down to reveal Magnus.

       “You’re alright.” Magnus crossed to the room and ran a hand over Jace’s face. He pulled Jace’s face down to press their foreheads together with a sigh of relief.

       “Where’s Alec.”

       “Darling boy he’s at my house asleep with Izzy watching him.” Magnus pulled back and shed the cloak. “Look the silent brothers explained it to me a while ago. The day you and Alec took the paratabai bond things went a little…. Sideways. The bond took a third member forming a triad.” Jace watched as Magnus tugged up his shirt to reveal a parabatai bond on his hip.

       “You’re lying.”

       “I can down here for answers back when Alec and I first got together and he saw the rune. It’s rare, most parabatai bonds are between two people. It’s even rarer that the third is a downworlder.” Magnus looked up at Jace. “Look I’m sorry I didn’t tell you but you know the law. The law is the law in Alec’s eyes.”

       “You two are in a romantic relationship. Alec will have a conniption if he finds out. He’s by the bo…” Lips covered Jace’s. He blinked for a moment before he pulled away.

       “Magnus…”

       “I know your feelings for Alec, Jace. I know that he loves you as well. You’re gorgeous and you make him happy and I wouldn’t mind another person in the relationship.” They both looked up as one of the silent brothers walked in. “It looks my time with you is up.” Magnus pulled the hood over his head and turned to walk away. Jace gripped his arm and tugged him back around. He pulled the other man into a bruising kiss, tangling his fingers in the black and pink hair. When he pulled away Magnus chased his lips. Jace ran a finger over the man’s lips with a smile.

       “I did always have a thing for dark haired mouthy men.” He turned and followed the silent brother back to his cell.

 

* * *

 

 

 _“Did you know that parabatai bonds used to be thought of as incomplete unless it was a triad. They were so rare that those with the triad were considered to be the best of the shadowhunters.”_ Alec rolled his eyes. He had been called down to the city of bones to help with something and yet all the silent brothers had done was wonder through the catacombs with him in tow talking about parabatai bonds and triads.

       “What was it you wanted from me again?”

_“How is you paratabai? He was worried about you while we held him.”_

       “Jace is fine. What am I doing here?” The silent brother led him into the large library. He pulled down the book that chronicled the parabatai of the shadowhunters.

 _“We keep a list of all parabatai. There are details about the ceremonies in this book. Maybe it will help you against Valentine.”_ Alec nodded and looked over at the spell books on the shelf. Magnus would love it here with the rare books. The silent brother took down one of the spell books and added it to the other book. _“Give the high warlock of Brooklyn our regards.”_

       “I will.” Of course the silent brothers knew about him and Magnus. He left the library and was making his way out of the catacombs when another silent brother approached him holding the hilt of a seraph blade.

 _“For your parabatai.”_ Alec tucked the hilt into his bag and nodded. Silent brothers were a curious group and he had been taught you always take their gifts no matter what they were. He made his way back to Magnus’ loft to find the warlock working on something at his work table. He dropped the book next to him and Magnus looked up.

       “Darling it's not my birthday. A book this rare costs a body part.” Magnus looked him over. “You didn’t sell the important one did you?”

       “A gift from the silent brothers. They seemed to be in a giving mood.” Alec settled the parabatai book and the blade hilt on the table. Magnus looked at the book and seemed to blanche for a second before shaking himself.

       “Well, then I shall take advantage of their gift until such time that they see fit to take it back.” Magnus abandoned what he was working on to flip through the book. He settled on the couch, sprawling half across a sleeping Jace, and began to read some pages in depth. Alec frowned slightly as Jace wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist and the warlock didn’t push him away.

       “Magnus…”

       “Genius should not be interrupted.” Magnus looked up from his book and looked down at Jace. “He’s been having nightmares. I may be callous but I’m not about to disrupt his sleep just because he’s decided to use me as a giant teddy bear.” Magnus watched as Alec settled into a chair with the parabatai book. Jace’s thumb gently caressed the skin over Magnus’ parabatai rune. The blonde man wasn’t actually asleep but it was easier to explain it that way to Alec.

       Magnus watched over his spellbook as Alec flipped through the book of parabatai. He seemed to hesitate at the page that contained the information about his bonding but skipped over it. Magnus felt his tight muscles relax. He knew the silent brothers had added his part in the bond to the book as soon as it had been discovered. He didn’t want Alec finding out that way.

 

* * *

 

 

       Jace swore. Alec was hurt. The healing rune was taking a long time to work. Izzy was bracing Alec as the man slipped in and out of consciousness. Jace was trying to boost the healing rune using their paratabai bond but it wasn’t working.

       “I though parabatai were supposed to be able to heal each other.”

       “I’m not the healer in the triad Izzy. That’s Magnus. My skills seem to be covering Alec’s ass.” Jace picked up Alec and braced him on his back. He started making his way to Magnus’ loft. A portal opened before he had even made it a few steps. He turned towards it with Izzy and entered. The portal dropped them right in the main room of Magnus’ loft. Jace put Alec down on the couch and turned towards Magnus.

       “I tried to heal him but I couldn’t.” Magnus reached up to run his hand over Jace’s cheek. He pulled him down for a brief kiss before he settled next to Alec. Taking his hand he began to work within the shadowhunter’s body, healing him. When Magnus held out a hand to Jace, Jace took it. He felt the three of them join together through the bond. He watched as Alec’s eyes slipped closed and he relaxed. Magnus healed all of the injuries and pulled back.

       “He’ll sleep for a while.” Magnus pushed himself to his feet and wobbled slightly. Jace stepped up and braced Magnus. Touching the other man felt as normal as touching Alec. Magnus pressed his face into Jace’s chest and let out a shaky breath. He had felt when Alec was injured through the parabatai bond and had reached out as soon as his magic had found Jace.

       “Shhhhh it’s alright. He’s alright.” Jace rubbed Magnus’ back then lifted his face to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Magnus melted into the kiss with a sigh. The two of them sprang apart when they heard a noise from the couch. They turned to find Alec looking at them in shock.

       “It’s not what it looks like.” Magnus took a step towards Alec who flinched. Magnus instantly stopped.

       “They warned me this would happen.”

       “Alec that’s hardly fair. Magnus loves you beyond belief.” Jace stepped up and rested a hand on the small of Magnus’ back. “Magnus loves you. I love you. Magnus loves me. I love him. We’re already a parabatai triad.” Magnus pulled away from Jace and settled next to Alec.

       “You have every right to be mad just promise me you’ll talk to the silent brothers.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Alec’s mind was whirling. He had gone to see the silent brothers who had explained everything to him. He had been brought deep into the catacombs and allowed access to some of the journals written by parabatai in triads. They had talked about how much of a blessing it was to have two parabatai to assist with being a shadowhunter. Alec blushed as he remembered some of the more graphic accounts of pleasure between parabatai triads. Downworlders were a craven bunch who loved to make their shadowhunter parabatai come apart underneath them.

       Alec entered Magnus’ loft and stopped in the doorway to watch as Magnus sipped at a drink with Jace curled around him. He didn’t feel jealousy at watching the two of them together. If anything he felt content that the two people he loved most in the world cared about each other.

       Magnus was the one to notice Alec first. He tried to disentangle himself from Jace but Alec shook his head. He settled on the couch next to Magnus and tugged him into a gentle kiss. When he pulled away Magnus chased his lips. Alec turned to Jace with a small smile and pulled his parabatai into a light kiss as well. When he pulled away from Jace he smiled.

       “You two are amazing. You know that?” Alec gripped Jace’s hand hard. Being able to kiss the blonde like he had wanted to for years was an eye-opening experience. He leaned in again and Jace met him halfway. The kiss was deeper this time as he and Jace took the time to explore the other’s mouth. They pulled away when they heard a noise. Magnus was watching them as he palmed himself through his pants.

       “Don’t stop on my accord.” Jace pulled Alec back in for a kiss with a growl. Alec felt Magnus press against his back and moaned slightly at being sandwiched between the two hard bodies of his parabatai. He rocked between them, feeling Jace hard against his front and Magnus hard against his ass. It was addicting. Alec pulled away but kept rocking between the two of them, his breath coming in gasps. Hands stopped his rocking before he could cum.

       “None of that Alexander.” Magnus’ voice was soft in his ear. Alec whined and he heard Jace chuckle.

       “Is he always this needy?”

       “Well, he was a virgin when I got him, Jonathan.” Magnus’ voice was rough with desire. “I taught him the glories of the body and he hasn’t looked back.” Hands ran down to cup Alec through his pants and he shuddered. Alec moaned quietly and rested his head on Jace’s shoulder. Jace’s fingers traced over the deflect rune on his neck and he shivered into the touch.

       “He’s so sensitive.”

       “My dear Jonathon he is the definition of sensitive.” Magnus brought his hands up to tweak at Alec’s nipples and felt the man come apart underneath him. He and Jace braced Alec as the man came down from his high. It was Jace who lifted Alec up and carried him into Magnus’ bedroom. Magnus undressed him and cleaned him up with a smile. Both Jace and Magnus settled on either side of the parabatai and draped an arm over him so they could touch.

       “What does he like?” Jace watched as Alec seemed to relax into the bed, practically melting.

       “I have only begun to figure it out. He likes it when I ride him. He likes being bent over desks and tables and pounded. We’ve been experimenting with the stamina rune.

 

* * *

 

 

       Alec looked frantically around the institute. He had seen Jace, practically fallen into the other man’s arms when he had seen him, but he couldn’t find Magnus. Clary had told him that she had left Magnus to deal with the little warlock child. He could have still been in the institute when the soul sword was activated. When he finally was resigning himself to the fact that Magnus could not have made it out he felt a hand on his shoulder. Spinning he found Magnus watching him.

       “You got out.” Alec pulled Magnus into a hug.

       “Jace?”

       “Alive and well. The warlock child?”

       “Safe.” Alec let himself pull Magnus into a light kiss before he pulled away.

       “I love you.” Magnus’ face seemed to light up at the words.

       “I love you too.”

       “What am I? Chopped liver?” Both of them looked up to see Jace approaching them. Magnus pulled himself out of Alec’s arms to throw himself into the arms of the blonde.

       “Oh thank God darling.” A portal opened up and the three of them passed through it. They appeared in Magnus’ flat. Magnus pulled away. “We need to talk.” All three men looked at the small figure who was peering around the door frame to the den.

       “I won’t give her to the Clave.” Jace’s voice was flat. “He was using her like he uses all of us.” Alec let go of Magnus’ hand to approach Madzie.

       “Hi.” The girl looked up at him in fear and he knelt down to her level. “I don’t think I ever thanked you for throwing me into the elevator. You saved my life.” The little girl’s lip quivered and she dashed around him to hug Magnus’ leg. Alec settled on the ground more. This little girl had everything go wrong for her in her life and she was so scared. Magnus knelt down and picked her up.

       “This is Alec. The blonde over there is Jace. Remember I told you about them. They want to keep you safe just like I do.” Alec nodded as the girl shyly smiled into Magnus’ shoulder.

       “I think we need another bedroom for this little one.” Jace was watching her slightly. Magnus practically clapped.

       “Redecorating time.” Magnus’ magic billowed around him and another door opened off the main room. The door popped open and they could see the small room expanding. Through another open door, they saw a bathroom appear. The walls of the room were a deep blue covered over with seaweed patterns and other aquatic life forms. Books were lined up neatly on shelves against the wall while others were stacked on a small desk near the bed. Magnus let Madzie down as the room was finished and she ran into it. One of the cats followed her. Alec watched her go.

       “We need to talk to the Seelie.”

       “None of the ones left alive saw her. They can’t say for certain she was there.” Magnus brushed his hands against his pants. “Jace, do you think you and Clary can talk to Raphael and Luke?”

       “Of course.” Jace turned to leave and Alec stepped up to lightly kiss Magnus’ neck.

       “Will the Seelie go for it?”

       “I can only hope.”

 

* * *

 

 

       Jace flopped down on the bed next to Magnus. He had tried to lure Alec away with promises of blowjobs and hot sex but their lover hadn’t even moved an inch from where he was doing paperwork in his office. Magnus twisted to wrap around Jace with a smile.

       “You tried my Nephilim.” Magnus nuzzled into Jace’s chest with a sigh. Jace tugged the other man to rest completely on top of him.

       “I wish you wouldn’t call me that.”

       “Why? You have angel blood. You are a shadowhunter after all.” Jace couldn’t help but smile slightly. Of course, Magnus would make his nickname about being a shadowhunter and not about Valentine’s experiments.

       “How do we get Alec back here? He hasn’t been home in a week. Izzy says he’s been sleeping in his office.”

       “I could try to portal him here but I’d need to know where he was to make the portal.” Magnus suddenly sat up and grinned before straddling Jace’s hips and tugging down his jeans to reveal the parabatai rune. He pressed a kiss to the rune then focused his magic on it. Jace felt wave after wave of pleasure go through his body. Magnus’ magic was keeping his orgasm at bay and he moaned, his hips arching into Magnus’ hips searching for friction. Suddenly the pleasure stopped and Jace let his body go limp into the bed.

       “Angels Magnus.” Jace panted as Magnus smirked at him. A fire message appeared in front of them and Magnus tossed a portal at the wall. Alec stumbled through and the portal closed.

       “What the hell.” Alec looked positively wrecked. Jace grinned at him from under Magnus.

       “Glad to see you joining us.” Magnus tutted at Jace and gracefully got off the blonde.

       “Alexander darling we were getting lonely.” Magnus trailed a finger up Alec’s shirt and the buttons popped open. “Still to overdressed don’t you think Jace?” The button on Alec’s pants popped open and Magnus stepped close, bare chest pressing again Alec’s. “I think we can fix that.”

       Alec surged forward, pressing his lips against Magnus and pressing them towards the bed. Magnus let himself be shoved back onto the bed with a smirk. He must have teased Alec into snapping if he was acting like this. With a snap of his fingers, his pants disappeared and he was slicked up. Magnus let his legs sprawl open in invitation. He heard Jace get up and turned to get a good look as the man stripped. He was distracted and didn’t notice Alec was naked until the other man guided the head of his cock to press against his entrance. Magnus moaned as he was breached in one thrust.

       “Alec spread wide.” Jace’s voice came from behind Alec and Magnus moaned as Alec adjusted himself and pressed against his prostate. He forced himself to focus and used the spell to prepare Alec. Jace made eye contact with him and Magnus nodded before letting his head fall back. He felt his magic begin to get loose and gripped it tightly. Jace began moving in Alec which made Alec move in Magnus and Magnus moaned, trying to keep a grip on his magic. His hand tightened into fists as he tried to control his magic. Hands pressed to his and laced their fingers together. He was pulled upright, the new angle forcing Alec deeper in him. He felt Jace pressing kisses to his jaw. Magnus felt his magic explode, the wards around his bed catching it and sending it into the ward around his bed, as he came from the dick in his ass. He looked up at Alec’s face as he came and his eyes slipped closed.

 

* * *

 

 

       Jace finished in Alec and pulled out slowly. Magnus had blacked out after cumming hard and having his magic explode. The magic had caressed both him and Alec before being caught in the wards that were brought up. Alec was gently moving Magnus in the middle of the bed. The two of them curled around the warlock, their hands clasped over the parabatai rune.

       “Do you think we should tell him?”

       “Jace we talked about this.” Alec brushed the hair out of Magnus’ face.

       “He’s the Prince of Hell Alec. He’s the most powerful downworlder we will ever encounter. We love him. All of him.” Jace pressed a kiss to Magnus’ cheek and nuzzled into the man’s hair. He knew that Magnus was listening despite pretending to be blacked out still.

       “We agreed that his father had nothing to do with us.”

       “Yet its part of him. Besides, don’t tell me you don’t find his endless magic hot.” Alec made a strangled noise and Jace smiled. He was happy he had this with these two wonderful men. He was happy he was able to have his parabatai as he always wanted and a gorgeous warlock as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
